Legend of the clan
by Vendetta419
Summary: AU. Come to a world where naruto live a different life than the manga. A world where he have a family and bloodline. Pairing are NarutoXSimca and FemHaku, I do not own Naruto and air gear.
1. Prolong

Legend of the clan

Disclaimer: I do not owned naruto and air gear

Summary: A.U joined a world, where naruto is not along but have a clan of his own that look out for him and a powerful bloodline. Pairing are narutoxsimcaxfemhaku.

Prolong: the kyuubi

12 year ago a bijuu name Kyuubi No Yoko appear in the land of fire. Legend state that Kyuubi no Yoko appearance bring grief and sorrow. It power is enough to destroy million of lives, crumble mountain's with a strike of each of it nine tail's. It was very strong and unstoppable until it attack a village called Konohagakure no sato. The kyuubi was killing half of konoha ninja's, until out of nowhere a few feet away from it. A giant toad with a sword appear, with two people on it head. One was a man with long blond spiky hair wearing trench coat with the word lighting on his back the other one was a woman with long red hair wearing a jonin outfit, holding a baby in her right arm.

The kyuubi wasn't threaten by what it saw, instead it launch itself at the toad. The battle kept going back and forward with no outcome. The kyuubi was getting angry and in that moment the blond man did fast hand sign shouting something. In mere second a ghostly appear in front of the kyuubi and grab it soul by it chest. Just then the red woman holding the baby was crying, with her left arm she started to perform a one handed seal around her and the blond man each of their body except for the baby, was glowing. At that moment the ghostly figure pull out the kyuubi soul and place it in the baby body', sealing it. The blond man and red hair woman dismissed the giant toad and appear in front of the surviving ninja's glowing more while holding the now crying baby.

One of the ninja's walk up to them, with worry look on his face. "Minato…Kushina". said a very worry old man

The man called Minato look at the child feeling proud and sad. "Sarutobi-sama take care of naruto for it was he who defeated the kyuubi, he is a hero and must be seen as one" said minato. Kushina kiss naruto forehead gently and said her goodbye, she gently hand naruto to Sarutobi. Both Minato and kushina disappears that day, they were presume K.I.A.

**This is my first fan fiction story go easy on me, sent your review on what you think. **


	2. Chapter 1: It Begin

Chapter:1 Sin of a Child

Chapter: 1 Sin of a Child

**A.N: Ok as for naruto parent are they dead or not. Well I won't spoil it but I say that they play a part in my story. Remember naruto live a different life than before he will not have a dream of being Hokage.**

Time skip

Four year later. All is peaceful in Hidden leaf village except at orphanage house where we find a Four year old blond spiky hair boy calling for someone as he run around the house until he found that person.

"Big sister big sister!" said the now crying boy who quickly approach a seven year old girl with pink hair.

"What is it gaki" said the smiling pink hair girl.

"I...try...to buy a bag of popcorn but the store owner chase me out with a broom. Calling me a demon!" said the crying child.

"WHAT!!" shouted the girl?

"Mikan-chan why does everyone hate me?" said a now scared boy.

"Naruto...as she hug him...Take me to that store, don't worry your neesan will take care of everything." Said mikan in a comforting manner.

Scene change

A few minutes later we find brother and sister walking through the street. The people's on the street were sending their threat to the boy but a very pissed off older sister was quickly sending her own threat back. In moment they arrived at that same store only to be greeted by very sheer owner the moment he saw naruto. To say that Mikan is pissed is a understatement...She was beyond pissed.

"WHY THE FUCK WON'T YOU SERVED MY KID BROTHER!!" YELLED A PISSED OFF MIKAN

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! WE DON'T SERVED HIS KIND'S A DEMON LIKE HIM HAVE NO PLACE HERE!" Yelled the owner

"YEAH!!" shouted some people's in the store agreeing with the store owner.

"Y'All BUNCH OF SHITHEAD'S! IT NO WONDER BIG SIS DISAPPEAR SHE PROBABLY LEFT THIS SHIT-HOLE YOU CALLED A VILLAGE!!" yelled mikan.

Just then one villager grab mikan by her right wrist twisting it. Mikan reply back by kicking that guy at his manhood. The guy fell to the floor holding himself fearing and hoping he can still have kid's. The rest of the villagers try to fight back but left when two anbu's show up. one was wearing a hawk mask and the other was a rat mask.

"What going on here?" said a very sheer anbu wearing rat mask.

"THIS DEMON AND THAT DEMON LOVER STARTED BRING TROUBLE TO STORE!!" Yelled the store owner.

"YOU LYING ASSHOLE!". Yelled a enraged mikan.

"We take care of this." said the hawk anbu who didn't pay no mind to Mikan.

Naruto knew that these anbu's are up to something. Something. Something deep down inside him kept telling him that they were here the whole time watching. Naruto knew right then that Mikan and himself are in grave danger.

"Neesan…" said a worry naruto.

"What is it little bro". said mikan who notice naruto worry look.

"These Mask guy…I think they were here the whole time." Said naruto who whisper back but the anbu's heard him.

"The little demon knew we were here. He getting to powerful you know what must be done." Said the rat anbu to the hawk anbu who nod back. This cause Mikan to realize the trouble they are in.

"Let make sure he suffer first". Said the hawk anbu who unsheathes his katana along with the rat anbu.

Realizing the danger Mikan got in a fighting stance, Her only concern is to protect Naruto.

"NARUTO STAYED BEHIND ME I WILL PROTECT YOU WITH MY LIFE!!" Shouted a serious Mikan.

"NESSAN!" Said a very scared naruto who quickly got behind her.

The rat anbu moved quickly in a blur. He stab Mikan through her stomach with katana. She never saw it coming.

"NEESAN!!" Yelled a crying Naruto fearing the worst.

The two anbu's walked up to Naruto for the killed. Naruto had his head down red chakra started to emitted out his body. The last those anbu's saw was his eye's which look like a red fox eye's with a black diamond in it. And that where hell broke loose.

TIME SKIP

15 minutes later

"Hurry up the Hokage want us there Quickly!" Shouted a anbu wearing a dog mask. Which he and his team were rushing to the store that Naruto went.

They Landed infront of the store rushing right in. What they saw worse than any s-class ninja's. The whole store cover in blood body part everywhere and a blond boy healing his sister with red chakra. Her wound was gone and her eye's color change to blue.

"Naruto….you…safe" said a weak mikan.

End Chapter. Naruto Kekkei Genkai came out, and what up with mikan?


	3. Aftermath

Ch

Ch.2: Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Air gear…Not yet Lol.

"_Who would of thought thing would change so quickly in a year." Thought the third Hokage; Sarutobi._

flashback

_A hour ago after the store incident. We find our young Jinchuuriki inside the Hokage's tower within the hokage's office. Our favorite blond is having a nervous breakdown . Little did he know this is the day his life will change for better or worse._

_Sarutobi knee down to a now shaking naruto who very nervous in his chair._

"_Hokage-sama…I don't know what happen it the truth…All I remember was that I got angry cause of neesan being hurt and then I…I …blackout. When I came to…I was healing neesan with this red chakra…my eyes felt funny."said a nervous naruto._

"_Hmm I seehe might have a kekkei Genkai stronger than the Hyuuga and Uchiha but how? His father and mother had no Kekkei Genkai. Is this the kyuubi work?"_

_The third hokage clear his throat and said " Naruto look at me my boy" in a comforting manner which got naruto to slowly look at him ._

"_Naruto do you know what a Kekkei Genkai is? Said the Hokage. " I know what it is Grandpa." Said the excited naruto with a foxy grin._

"_Do tellI wonder." Said the Hokage._

"_Ok…as he took a big breath and breathe… Kekkei Genkai are abilities passed down genetically in specific clans. Most clans have developed special jutsu related to their Kekkei Genkai these jutsu cannot be taught or copied by others, as they require the specific genetic trait to work. Kekkei Genkai abilities that work via the user's eye are called "pupil' or ocular, techniques such as the Byakugan and Sharingan." Said Naruto with a grin._

"…_!!" the Hokage had his mouth hanging out in shock on what naruto said. He had no idea Naruto knew so much… No forget that all he thought was that how a four year old can understand it so quickly. "Did I say something wrong? Now I think about it who was was my parent? Do I have a Kekkei Genkai? Is that why my eyes felt funny?" said naruto in a curious manner._

_Before the Hokage can think of something to say a male medic ninja rush into the office without knocking first._

"_Hokage-sama forgive me for rushing in without permission but it very urgent!" said the medic ninja who seem tired, and sweating._

"_this better be good!" said a very serious Hokage._

"_Lord Hokage we found a major discovery on that young girl!"_

"_Neesan! Will she be alright!" said a very worry naruto._

"_Naruto Calm down.The hokage look at the medic ninja now Now lead the way." Said the Hokage._

_The medic ninja did what he was told and led them to the hospital. Within few minutes they arrived at the hospital. Worry thought was going through both of them but only Naruto was fearing the worst. They arrive at room 210 and open the door only to find a shocking surprise waiting._

_End chapter next Chapter is still a flash back._


	4. The truth

Ch

Ch.3 The truth

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or air gear.

The third hokage and naruto saw three male doctor's and one female nurse with notepad taking note as the doctor perform more test on a healthy Mikan. Naruto was glad to see she was ok while the hokage went up to the one of the doctor.

"Report" said the hokage in a commanding tone.

"Lord Hokage this girl DNA had change." Said one of the doctors in shock.

"Changed!? How?" said a puzzle look hokage.

"We did some test's and discover her DNA match Uzumaki Naruto…Somehow this girl is now related to him. Her eye's color now match his…But what amaze us more is that we discover she may have a Kekkei Genkai within her, but we not sure what it is yet." Said the doctor.

"Hmm listen well this information will be a s-rank secret not one word get out. I will handle thisNow I know he have a bloodline power." Said the hokage.

The third doctors and nurse nod back to the hokage. The nurse hand the hokage her notepad will Mikan information on it to him as they left the room leaving only the hokage, Naruto and his new blood sister.

"Old man… am I really related to naruto? How did my eyes change colors? And do I have a kekkei genkai? Said a very excited mikan. Now now now I believe naruto responsible for your changes" said a now smiling hokage.

"It true big sister after…!!he remember the incident now….**AHHHHHHH! I KILLED THEM!! I SAW YOU GOT HURT AND THOUGHT THE WORST THEN VOICE CAME TO ME IN MY HEAD!!"** yelled naruto.

Shh it ok it wasn't your fault." Said mikan who went to hug naruto.

"Old man why does everyone try to hurt my naruto? He only four year old he did nothing wrong." Said mikan who comforting naruto still.

"sigh…I cannot speak about that yet I made a…" who got cut off.

"**WHY THE HELL NOT!!"** shout mikan.

"Please sir I wish to know please tell me." Said naruto who was alittle calm, looking right at the hokage, no longer hugging his sister.

The Hokage knew he had no choice now. If he denied them their answers He lose their trusted. He took a big breath and breathes knowing the worst. "Naruto, Mikan everything you heard about the kyuubi is wrong." Said a serious hokage.

Naruto was in deep thought while Mikan answer for him. "What do you mean and what does it have to do with our question."

"It me right I'm the kyuubi right…" said naruto with his head down.

"No you not the kyuubi… it was seal inside of you when you was just born."

"Wait a minute! I thought the fourth killed it with his own life!? Said a confuse mikan.

" a powerful bijuu like Kyuubi no yoko cannotbe be killed…. The fourth hikage knew the only way to stop it was to seal it away inside a newborn body. He wanted you naruto to be seen as a hero. Your will keep it locked up you a jinchuuriki which mean you it jailer not the kyuubi itself." Said the hokage.

"**But why me!!"** yelled an angry naruto.

"I cannot tell you until you're older."

Naruto couldn't accept that and ran out the room. The hokage and mikan chase after them but he was too feast. Mikan screaming for him to come back.

END Chapter. Also check out JadaiVioletPhoenix story.


	5. Meet Yasayoshe sano

Ch

Ch.4 Meet Yasayoshe Sano

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or air gear but if I did I be so happysouth park line's lol

_A couple minutes later naruto was running through the hallway crying. He ran in a room he thought was empty to be left alone thinking he was cursed and used. He cry so hard that he didn't notice a voice at first until it spoke again._

"_Who…there?" said a weak boy in his bed._

_Naruto wiped his tear away and walk up to the boy who seem his age. Naruto notice the boy look. The boy had brown medium length hair with bang on each side wearing glasses but he look pale. Naruto notice the boy was hooked up to a life support machine._

"_I'm sorry I thought this room was empty I leave you alone." Said naruto._

"_Why…w…was…you…crying?" said the pale boy._

"_It…nothing". naruto reply back._

_The boy look naruto eyes and knew naruto is in pain then he noticed naruto is looking at the life support machine so he answer back at naruto. " If you…wondering…why…I'm like this…It cause I was born with a kidney problem…I feel I don't have much time ….left."_

"_What about your family?" said a very worry naruto._

"_What family….I'm… a… orphan." Said the weak boy._

_Naruto heard enough and place his hands on the boy kidneys area. Naruto try so hard to unlock his healing abilities…at first nothing happen until he remember mikan supposedly lifeless body._

"_What….are…you doing?" said the weak boy but naruto didn't answer back instead his whole body is glowing red. Naruto realized it was working as he begin to heal the boy body. The boy skin was becoming normal and getting better. Naruto eyes no longer had a diamond instead it had a star shapeit small. The healing was done but it set off the alarm to the boy life support machine._

_In a few second a male doctor, two female nurse, the hokage and mikan enter the room to find naruto with his kekkei genkai activated his body cover in red chakra's._

_" That chakra belong to the kyuubi but his eyes?? Is this his kekkei genkai…I must study and protect the boy at all cost if word get out…" The hokage broke out off his own thought._

"_Naruto!!" said a worry mikan._

_Once hearing his neesan voice naruto deactivate his bloodline. He look toward mikan with normal eyes then toward his hands…The doctors and nurses rush to the now heathly boy to check on him Mikan ran to naruto and embrace him as if her life depend on it. Naruto gladly return the embrace._

"_Hokage-sama this boy is Heal! And his eyes color is…Blue??" said a now shocking doctor._

_The hokage walk up to the boy bed and said " How are you feeling my child?". The boy waited a while confuse and then said… " I feel greatas he fixed his glasses"._

_The boy look at naruto and said "I'm forever in your debt…Uh I don't think I got your name oh my where is my manner my name is Yasayoshe sano." Said sano who smile back._

_Naruto bow his head and said " My name is Naruto uzumaki and this is my neesan…got cut off._

"_Mikan… Mikan Uzumakinaruto smile behind this thank to my little brother you now related to us." Noticing sano eyes color._

"_I see…it a pleasure to meet you brother and big sister." Said sano._

_The hokage chuckle behind this._

_Flashback ended._

"To think that everything change so fast. The orphanage kick and mikan out. I got the head of the yamanaka clan to to help his mind and I made the uzumaki a clan now with their own sector area." Thought the hokage with a smile.

As he look at his paperwork.

End chapter


	6. First punch

Ch

Ch.5 first punch enter Mitsuru Bondo

Disclaimer: same as before

Five mile away from konohagakure no sato three boys were heading to a town called called Tanzaku town.

" I don't know Naruto Ikki got caught by his sister rika should we even think about doing another prank so soon." Said the boy with red triangle marking down his cheekbone's.

" Kiba-kun does have a point brother". Said a worry Sano

"Guys what happen to the CrowIkki isn't our fault he had it coming, beside no will know that he left so soon".

Kiba and Sano exchange worry looks with each other hoping for the best, Naruto kept walking until he bump in to a raven hair woman in black with a pig by her side.

"Excuse me did you see a blond appear to be young, young woman with a necklace and a diamond on her forehead". Said the raven hair woman. Kiba and Sano caught up with naruto to hear her.

"I'm afraid not miss." Said sano

"What he said" said naruto

Kiba shook his head no.

"ok…thank anyway…ok ton ton use your nose to sniff her out." Said the raven hair woman.

The small pig reply back with a oink and start to sniff the ground and ran off follow by the raven hair woman leaving the boys to sweat drop at this.

"Dogs are better to use." Said kiba

"yeah especially your whole family mutt face." Chuckle naruto

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" said kiba

Sano shook his head In a hour they reach Tanzaku town. Both kiba and naruto was amaze but sano wasn't impress cause to him it look like those ads he be reading about. 15 minutes in town we find the boy's leaving a firework store, naruto holding a bag of M-80. They was about to leave until kiba spot a handmade bike, he signal both the uzumaki brother to take a look at it.

"Yahoo!! Look at this cool bike." Kneeling down and studying with his eyes. "it so cool!!"

"Hmm it doesn't seen much to me but somehow I think in a another life I would ride those." Said sano

"Not me it too ugly." Said naruto.

"You guy's got a problem with my ride!" said a new voice.

They turned around to see a boy their age standing there with no emotion on his face. The boy had white short hair with brown eyes dressed in a red shirt with white pant and brown shoe.

"No Way your bike is cool." Who place his right hand on the bike.

The moment kiba place his hand on the bike seat the white hair boy walk up to him and…

**POW**

Kiba was sent flying 10ft away from the bike with a busted nose mark on his face.

"_he so fast!" thought sano_

" Kiba!! You bastard!!" yelled naruto

Naruto charged at his not heeding sano word.

End Chapter and sent some review.


	7. CYCLOPS HAMMER part 1

CH

CH.6 CYCLOPS HAMMERS! Part one

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or air gear cause if I did Mitsuru will beat me up worst than Ikki laughing.

The moment charge at the white hair boy and threw a left jab at the boy face he got him in his own face by a fist which belong to the white hair boy. Naruto fist was slowly heading it target the white hair boy left fist back and quickly in a blur state punch 69x in his face with the same fist. After the 69 hit the white hair boy finish naruto off with one power punch which sent naruto flying into Kiba who was getting back up only to be get taking down again. Naruto was knockout and his face was swollen barely healing quickly. Sano broke out of his shock and ran to check on his brother and friend, luckily for him both are still breathing. The white hair boy got to his bike without looking at them and said.

"I don't like it when someone touches my mammoth."

Before anything else happen a dark blue boy showed up from behind the white boy hair boy, this boy had a psycho look and aura around him.

"Whoa look like you had a fucking great time!!" said the dark blue hair boy who white hair boy pay him no mind at what he said.

"Let go Agito." Said the white hair boy, the one called Agito got on the bike with him and left.

"_Amazing his punch __is incredibly fast and very strong but I can't help but feel he was holding back. Even those he strong he didn't noticed Naruto-kun fist connect at his nose. Deep down I gets the feeling we see him again…." Thought Sano_

"Hmm now they show upsense people coming…That boy hair boy it felt like he was two people in one body." Just then a jonin name Kakashi two chunin name Raido and Genma shunshin in front of the three boys'.

"Ok prank time over….notice naruto and kiba...what happen to them?" said kakashi

"Long story trust me we be happy to fill you in back at the villiage." Said sano.

"ok anyway let head home." Said Genma

Sano couldn't help but assume that they are in big trouble. Couple of hours later his assumption were right caused at the front gate of Konohagakure is angry Inuzuka mother, a very upset hokage and very pissed off ninja academy student who happen to be their oneesan who just happen to crack her knuckle with a evil smile.

A Couple of hour later while the boys were being yelled at except for naruto who being Tombstone pilediver by Mikan. Back at Tanzaku Town the white hair boy with the Now shy blue hair boy was riding around looking for a place to stay.

"It seem you woke up Akito…Notice akito looking at him strangely What wrong?" said the White boy.

"Mitsuru… you bleeding….your nose is bleeding?" said Akito.

He wiped the blood off staring at it until it hit him…

"That kid…he hit me….he actually hit me….**HE MADE ME MITSURU BONDO BLEED!! THAT ASSHOLE IS DEAD YOU HEAR ME DEAD!!"**

He turned the bike around and ride off to find them.

"Where…are we going? ask Akito.

"**I'M GOING TO FIND HIM AND MAKE SURE HE DEAD!" **yelled Mitsuru which akito quickly shut up.

time skip a couple days later.

We find the three Uzumaki Sibling at Ichiraku ramen stand with a man who have a scar across his nose.

"Naruto, Yasayoshe say hello to Iruka Umino my sensei and maybe one day your sensei." said mikan.

Sano was quick to response. " Hello Sir I'm Yasayoshe Sano Uzumaki but you may call me Sano which is easy to remember." said sano who push his glasses back. " Nice to meet you sano". said Iruka.

" Hello sir I'm naruto uzumaki." said the smiling blond boy.

"So this is one of the famous prank brothers that I heard so much about from my student's." said Iruka which got naruto to smile some more.

"Yeah he and Ikki are both trouble makers but they have a good heart." said a proud Mikan.

" Here you go two bowl of Miso ramen for Naruto and Sano, and Ayame Mikan and Iruka are having pork ramen." Said Teuchi. "Yes father". said Ayame who hand them their ramen's. Everyone said their blessing and began to eat their ramen's with manner except for naruto who dive in like his life depend on it which got Mikan yelling at him about manner. A couple of minutes later and seven bowl of empty ramen's later.

"My god…Where does he put it all…He had seven bowl!?" said a shocked Iruka.

"I Told you that you lose some ryo if you treat us now you know how I feel". said mikan who teasing her sensei.

"Hey I can't help it. It taste better then your cooking oneesan, and beside ramen is the way of life." Said naruto who got hit on a head by Mikan behind her cooking.

"Ayame chuckle while her father smile at naruto comment. "That right naruto ramen make anyone feel better." said Teuchi.

"Even Itachi-niisan?" ask naruto rubbing his lump.

"Yep even him." said Teuchi.

"Anyway so Irukan-san how our oneesan coming at the academy?" ask sano.

"To be honest she doing very well, she may be alittle hot head but she work hard at it with her work. She might have a hard time trying to perform some small jutsu but she doesn't give up. She very smart for age she might be the next Itachi." Said Iruka.

" I don't to get mad at the hot head comment or feel good about what you said." said Mikan who laugh after that.

Iruka smile and told them how mikan prove herself in class each days and how hard she work to improve herself. After he was done telling them about her progess which got naruto to blur out his sister is the coolest and earned him a kiss on the forehead by his sister. Iruka realize it time to head back. Mikan left with him after telling her brothers to be on their best behaviors. After a couple minutes since Iruka and Mikan went back to the academy both the brothers wander konoha to find something to do but naruto is deep in thought about something.

scene change

Meanwhile at the Hokage tower inside the hokage office. Our favorite old man is in a meeting with some someone who look like him except much younger and have a cig in his mouth.

"So we have two outsider in this Village right now" said the hokage.

"Yes from what we found out over at anbu hq it a silver hair boy wearing these outfitshow the pictures he also have a partner who look like thisshow the other pictures." Said the young jonin.

"Asuma my son I want you to keep a eye on them. Tell anbu's to stay hidden on my order, and as soon you find out what their up to info me right away." Said the hokage.

"Yes sir". Said the ninja called Asuma as he Shunshin out the office.

"_I wonder if that the guy Yasayoshe was talking about…Naruto please be careful." Thought the hokage._

End Chapter and sent in your review. Any review you can.


	8. CYCLOPS HAMMER part 2

CH

Chapter 7 CYCOLPS HAMMER part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Air gear….any time soon muhahahahahah.

XXXX

Meanwhile

"Achoo! Someone talking about me again must be Mikan-chan." Said naruto

"Well bro we got nothing to do now. Kiba is grounded and Ikki can't come out either. Said sano.

"Hn" said naruto who is deep thought about someone.

The two kept wandering around Konohagakure earning many glares from the villagers until Sano decide to break the Silence.

"Let me guess thinking about what happen in Tanzaku town still." Ask Sano.

"…..Hn…" which naruto reply back.

"Brother let it go he just too strong." Reply Sano.

"I know that bro! but still I can't drop it I want another rematch." Reply naruto.

"Hmm you might just get your wish. Come out we knew you been following us but why!" shouted Sano.

A Dark blue hair boy appear from the alleyway dress in all black. Sano recalled seeing him before but wasn't sure, he assume he the same boy who left with That white hair boy. The boy reply back with a yes and no which confuse the two brothers. This boy told them how he have two spirit inside of him and that he Akito while the other one is called Agito. He then told that mitsuru is here and he want a rematch which got naruto full attention and offer them to follow him to a arena which Sano knew it the Chunin arena. Unknown to them a Jonin heard everything said and Shunshin to the Hokage office to info him.

Time Skip Twenty minutes later 

The two brother along with Akito/Agito arrived at the Chunin arena where they came face to face with Mitsuru Bondo.

"You little snot you made Bleed!" said mitsuru.

"And I going to do it again today.!" Shouted naruto.

"Naruto I don't know…" said sano who got cut off.

"Don't worry about it bro this guy got me the first time when I didn't use my head this time I got a plan." Whisper naruto.

"And your plan will be?" Sano whisper back.

"He tough, strong and fast my skill level is no match for him at all but he not a ninja and plus he got a big temper." Whisper naruto that got sano to think and smile.

"LOOK WHATEVER YOU GIRL ARE TALKING ABOUT IT END RIGHT NOW. I HAVE AN ASS TO WHIP AND I GOT PLACES TO BE!" yelled mitsuru.

"How about this. I bet you my life I can beat you without attacking you by making you faint and bleed out your nose." Said a smiling naruto.

"_Hmm….!!... clever naruto. You planning to use that jutsu against him but will it work on him." Thought Sano._

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH. Ok you dumbass nice last words. Today you died cause of death…Me." Said mitsuru with a smut look.

"Oh yeah ok you Bryan Fury wannabe I highly and I mean highly doubt you can beat me even if you are from Tekken. In fact if I beat you….You have to stay here in Konohagakure with my clan and trained us in the way of your strength." Said naruto.

"Naruto is that a good idea." Said a unsure Sano.

"Sano let be honest ours clan is small and weak we won't last against other major or least clans here in konoha. In order to survive we'll need every help we can get. We can't always relies on Oneesan to do all the works as her brothers we should pull our own weight also, and plus we need to man up and help out anyway." Said naruto who got sano to nod in agreement with him.

"ENOUGH!! I DOUBT A NORMAL KID LIKE YOU CAN BEAT ME ANYWAY!!" yelled a very angry mitsuru.

"Did you just say **normal?** Well this** normal** kid is going to go Tekken 5 on your butt!" said naruto pumping his right fist in the air.

Mitsuru punch his fist's together. " **I'M MITSURU BONDO THE CYCLOPS HAMMER AND YOU GOING DOWN!!"**

And on que both of them got in a normal fighting stance, while Sano volunteer to be the ref. Sano signal look at naruto with alittle worry look but naruto gave him a look not to worry and start the match. Sano signal both of them to start. Mitsuru Charged at naruto who stood there waiting and not moving. When mitsuru got in range naruto did a put his fingers together and Shouted **Orioke no Jutsu.** A puff of smoke surround and cover up naruto only to have it disappear and reveal instead of naruto but a naked grown-up young woman with blonde pigtails and no clothes on. Her body is that of a beautiful goddess her whisker mark make her look more sexy. Mitsuru right away stop his attack got a good look at this naked goddess in front of him.

"**YOU A WOMAN!!"** yelled Mitsuru trying to hold back the blood that trying to escaped his nose.

"Mitsuru-kun I'm so sorry that you had to find out. But I had no choice but to hide my real gender there are too many perverts out there that want me you understand right?" said the sexy blond with a come and get me tone.

"I…I…I…" said a lost for word Mitsuru.

Sano only shook his head knowing that the battle is already over, and Akito is blushing a whole new red while his other spirit Agito is laughing his butt. Unknown to them The hokage and his son; Asuma are struggling to keep their blood's from escaping their nose.

" Mitsuru-kun you wouldn't hurt little old me, I'm too soft and fragile to suffer pain." Said the sexy nude woman who grab Mitsuru Hand's and place them on her size d-cup breast forcing him to squeeze them a lot. Mitsuru became stone in the shock department.

" _Naruto you and oneesan are so alike it scary. Only you two would read those naughty book." Thought Sano with a smirk on his face._

Since witness it Akito/Agito, Asuma, and the third Hokage fainted due to the lost amount of blood's that escape their body. All three of them have a huge smile on their face that make a super Pervert proud.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile in another town.

"Achoo!!... Some special lady must be talking about my greatness." Said a old man with long white spiky hair with a long ponytail.

XXXXXXX

Back with Naruto.

Mitsuru young mind had enough. It way too much nudity for him as he slip into unconsciousness with blood's escaping his nose. Naruto ended his jutsu right then which Sano declare Naruto the winner and Agito woke up and cuss at naruto which got Naruto to the Ken Master Victory sign pose.

A couple of mintues later Mitsuru woke up very pissed, yes pissed that he must now keep his words but also impress. The Third Hokage and his son decided to leave them alone for now. The boy's head off to the Uzumaki District.

A few couple of minutes later.

"So this is your place?" said Mitsuru who looking at a old Manor.

"I Think it look good." Said Akito.

Naruto and Sano invited them in and head toward the living room where Sano spotted Mikan who appear to be waiting.

"Hello oneesan we home." Said Sano who noticed Mikan in a bad mood.

As soon Sano said Oneesan Naruto ran up to her and gave her a hug in which she return. Sano, Akito smile at them and Mitsuru had a blank look.

"What took you so long? And who the heck are you two!? Looking like Bryan Fury from Tekken." Said Mikan who stared at Mitsuru while Sano brace for the worst.

" **HOW DARE YOU!! I'M MITSURU BONDO DAMMIT NOT BRYAN FUCKING FURY!!"**

"**WHAT! DON'T YOU DARE COME IN MY HOME SHOUTING LIKE YOU OWNED THE PLACE!!"**

"Oneesan please calm down I can explain why their here." Said a nervous Naruto.

Time skip fourtheen minutes later.

"So you want this Mitsuru guy to teach us how to become strong like him….And if what you said about him is true then he another Maito Gai." Said Mikan.

"Who?" said Sano and Naruto at the same time.

Mikan wave it off." Don't worry about it you find out soon…Ok as head of the Uzumaki clan I give you permission to trained us but if you pull that stunt with me and my little brothers I personally make sure Bryan Fury won't be in the next Tekken game!!" said a serious mikan which mitsuru glare back.

"So sister how was your day at school?" said sano

"Thank for reminding me. Naruto, and Sano the clone Jutsu won't work with us." Said Mikan.

Both Naruto and Sano Had looks of why on their face. While Mitsuru and Akito/Agito was wondering what they are talking about.

"The reason why is because we have too much Chakra to do the very little jutsu that what Iruka sensei told me but don't worry the hokage said he personally help me with an advance version of the clone justu that will help me trained faster." Said Mikan which put a couple of grin's on her brothers face.

"So when are you going to learn this new jutsu?" ask Sano.

But before she can reply back Mitsuru took his time to interrupt them. "Wait a minutes what are you people talking about?"

"Hello Bryan Fury this is a village full of Ninja we learn how to be a shinobi and ninja magic which we called jutsu." Said mikan who got another glare behind the Bryan fury crack.

"Anyway guy's let go over to Rika-san place so we can start our training in becoming faster." Said Mikan as she look at her brothers then look at Akito/Agito and Mitsuru and said. "You two can joined us if you want too."

"Mitsuru?" said Akito who wasn't sure what to do.

"Akito we will joined them being the fact they offer us to go and beside I'm very curious to know more about Shinobi way of life." Said Mitsuru.

Time Skip

Ten minutes at the front door of the Minami House.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hold your horses I'm coming." Said a five year old boy with spiky black hair as he open the door.

"Hey Crow." Said Naruto

"Hey Fox boy." Said Ikki

"Ok enough of the chit chat is your sister home bird brain." Said Mikan

"Right here you guys and who your new two friend?" said and ask a young woman who appear behind her little brother which got him to jump alittle.

"Hello Rika-san this is Akito/Agito who got two spirit inside of him and this here is Mitsuru Bondo. You guys this here is Itsuki and Rika Minami." Said Mikan.

"Nice to meet you." Said a smiling Akito.

"Likewise." Said Rika.

"Dude…you didn't tell me you know Bryan Fury in real life." Said Ikki to naruto which Naruto started to laugh his ass off while Mitsuru growl.

"Mikan before we get down to business you and your family and friends becareful at night now." Said Rika.

"Why is the Villagers planning something again if so let Itachi-kun know and He help us out like last time." Said Mikan.

"No the council's made a new Curfew law for Childrens and They hired the most the sadist man than Ibuki to in force the law." Said Rika who got everyone to look at her.

"And that will be?" ask Mikan.

"Kaito Wanijima also known as the The Konoha Crocodile." Said Rika.

Mikan who got really worry on knowing who that is while Naruto and Sano and Ikki reacted with a blank look not knowing who that is. Mitsuru look at Akito and Saw that Akito flinch on hearing that name. Mitsuru silently pray Akito don't run into him after all his year.

End Chapter. **A.N. Ok that wrap another chapter up please send more review and also Two more chapter until Naruto become a genin. I know I been taking long but reason is cause I needed to introduce more air gear characters.**


	9. Boy meet pink hair girl

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or anything or anyone from air gear.

N: It been a long while since I did this story, don't worry I haven't forgot I been busy with master of the guild, I will do both story for the time being. Here chapter nine and yes I'm still asking for a beta reader, don't ask if you trying to start problem.

CH.9 BOY MEET PINK.

It been two week since the council made a new curfew law, they claimed it was to keep the children safe but some like the uzumaki believe it was to keep naruto and her family off the street. That law go approve very quickly when some jerk got fucked up by mitsuru, for trying to get in the uzumaki home to harmed naruto. Speaking of naruto, we find our young blond with akito/agito whom now sport a eye patch on his left eyed. They quickly ran to the hokage tower in a hurry, akito took the time to thank naruto.

"Thank naruto-kun for the eye patch." Said akito.

"No problem akito I figure the eyed patch will help, now you and agito can switch around easily. The eyed patch switch on your left is you, while it on the right it agito, got it." Said naruto.

Akito nodded his head and decided to ask him something, especially since he saw sano working on something. "Uhh…what…sano trying to do last nite? Ask akito.

They run inside the hokage tower, and up the stair.

"Oh you must of saw sano in his workshop. Well he had this dream where he and a group of people were riding skates called A.T., that able to let you ride in the air and such. Sano thought it be a good idea at first I thought he was nutty but after seeing his prototype I realize he can make it happen. I think it will make konoha looked very good with a.t." said naruto.

They stop at the assistance table, unlike the village this assistance have no problem with naruto and his family.

"Hello, is grandpa still busy or can we go in already." Ask naruto.

"Naruto show some respect and yes he should be done right now." Said the female assistance.

Just Then the door open up and out came an young anbu wearing a raven mask, he looked at them and nod toward naruto.

"Hey big brother itachi. Will you be hanging at our manor today?" ask naruto smiling.

"Sorry naruto-kun but I have important matter for the hokage, maybe next time." Said Itachi.

"uh…ok" he looked down disappointed, as itachi shinshun out the tower.

"Who was that?" ask akito. Naruto lift his head up and smile alittle.

"That was Itachi uchiha, he protect my clan from any threat. He the only one from his clan that like me, well sasuke did too but his father forbid him to hang with me. Itachi very different from his clan, he care for both me his younger brother sasuke and the village, and he the coolest and strongest anbu around. I decided I will follow his footstep when I get older, I will be more famous than sakumo hatake and itachi put together." Said naruto.

N: In this story he refused to become a hokage, it will be reveal much later.

"Cool" than akito switch his eyed patch.

"If you girls are done putting on your make-up, then let go inside already!" as agito walked in, Naruto looked at the assistance and she nod her head for him to go inside already.

Naruto quickly go in with agito, only to find the third hokage, looking out the window with a very serious look on his face. But it didn't last as he turned around and smile.

"Naruto..agito you made it on time" said the third, which he knew about the eyed patch trick.

"This better be fucking good old man!" said agito.

"Whoa agito!" naruto responded.

"It ok…I let it slide just once. The reason you two are here, is called today we got new people here in konoha that wish to live and open up a business here for ninja and…"

"Let me guess you wish to have them live at the uzumaki district and become our friends so they won't be judgmental like most of the village. Am I right? Grandpa." Ask naruto.

"Very good naruto, and yes you right. I did this for you behind the village council back and because they trying to open up a ninja business. It my call, right now their at the star leaf hotel. Tell the people there I send you and the family is suspecting you so both of you be on your best behavior." Said the third.

"Fine fine. Let go already." Said agito

Both the hokage and naruto sweat drops at the same time behind agito. Naruto left with agito.

"I wonder if I should of told naruto they have a cheerful little girl his age. Oh well he find out soon." He chuckle a little.

Scene change inside the leaf hotel.

Naruto walk up to the counter and ask for the family that the hokage told him about. The man behind the counter looked at naruto with hate but got washed away when naruto mention the hokage send him, naruto noticed the man hate but shrug it off already used too it.

"Listen if you refuse to cooperate, then I let the hokage know and you deal with him." Said naruto.

The man quickly reveal what floor and room number for he didn't want to deal with the hokage. Naruto went up the stair follow by agito whom flipped the guy off than switch his eyed patch back to his left side. Akito wonder why so many people hate and try to hurt naruto but he push it back for later.

Scene change third floor.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming." Reply a young girl.

The door open, and to naruto eyes he facing a young girl his age. Blue eyes meet green eyes, Naruto was lost for words by looking at her. The short pink hair girl stared back at the blond boy than finally look at the dark blue hair boy with the eyed patch. She gave a big smile toward both of them, but for some reason naruto felt shy and nervous and he didn't knew why.

"I'm---I'm----I'm---- naryt uzumaki---I mean naruto uzumaki---I believe the old man sent me to escort you to my family district." Said a nervous naruto.

"Oh so you must be the guide, lord hokage told us about. Nice to meet you child I'm miroku tsumba and this is my wife sango tsumba. The twin kilik and simca tsumba." Said the man dress in a robe.

Naruto and simca stop staring at each other, and finally heard the man at the last minute. Both the parent smile at them, knowing what going on. Naruto signal tem to get ready, after waiting for a couple of long minutes, he and akito took the family on a short tour, The villagers already sending glare but miroku didn't mind he see hatred before with people who didn't weren't consider human in the eyes of the public. After the brief tour naruto and akito led them to the uzumaki district.

"Mr. Tsumba what do you do for a living? Why come to konoha?" ask naruto.

"Well little naruto-san, My family had always been weapon maker as fall back before the leaf village came to be. I'm just following tradition that all and plus we trying to get away from the mist village." Said miroku

"hmm???"

"But why?" ask tsumba

"Cause those meanie are trying to hurt everyone including my dad." Said simca.

"huh" said naruto.

"She mean my dad, try to help those with special abilites and got branded as a traitor. I hate the mist!" said kilik for the first time.

"Kilik!!" scold sango.

"No dear it alright---- Like my son said, that what happen. You see in the mist countries everyone consider those with a bloodline a demon which is not true. But they let their hate blind them to the true, my family life was in danger and we already lost some of my other family, I want my family to be safe." Said miroku.

"Oh-----well your family will be safe here that a promise…." Said naruto.

"Also our children wish to be ninja, I just hope it not out of revenge." Said sango.

Kilik look down and naruto noticed his reaction, however simca decided to shout out cheerful. "Never mommy!!" she chirp. Naruto unknowingly blush behind her comment.

Scene change to a brown house looking old.

"Well this will be your home, you'll need to fixed up the place but it will be ok I live a couple of blocks away, and my family and I would love to help you just ask. Don't worry I too will become a ninja so I watch out for kilik and----sim---sim---simca" he said the last part in shudder.

Sango smile knowing naruto have a crush and decided to tease him alittle. "Yes please look after them---and I know you real take care of simca she very sweet." Naruto face turn red, and simca too young to get it look at naruto puzzle. Miroku laugh behind what his wife did.

" Naruto will you visit us everyday?" ask the pink hair girl.

"….su….su…sure." said naruto but low.

"Huh?" reply simca.

"He said sure, we live at the manor down there. I'm sure mikan-chan won't mind, she naruto big sister." Said akito with a smile.

"Yay!! Mommy can I visit!" ask simca.

"Sure my little princess but not today we first need to fixed up the place than you can go over with your brother to visit." Said sango.

"I don't mind the company and I can introduce you to all my friends most of them are orphans except for kiba, and Ikki. Anyway take care everyone. Akito let go home." As they wave and part way.

A few block away, they noticed a young silver hair man up against the wall watching them. Akito froze when he saw this man, fear went through him very fast. Naruto noticed akito shaken, he look at akito and notice akito fearful staring at this man.

"Akito----what wrong?" ask naruto whom became very worry.

"bro—brother." Said akito out of fear.

"I can't believe my eyes, my little brother return home to me, I guess I don't have to become a hunter ninja. By the way where mother?" said this young man whom smile, however his smile felt very wicked and forced. Naruto had enough.

"What you done to akito? Who the hell are you?" said naruto.

"Shut your mouth brat! I wasn't talking to your sorry ass." He snap at naruto.

"What did you say!" shouted naruto which people start to gather around on naruto side for support.

"You heard me you brat!" said the man.

"So you must be kaito I heard so much about?" said mitsuru whom appear behind naruto and stood in front of naruto. People began to whispers knowing who kaito is.

"kaito---as in kaito wanijima. Mister konoha crocodile, he doesn't look tough." Said naruto.

Kaito good pissed fast and decided to rough these kids up until he notice the crowd.

"This isn't fucking over! Not by a long shot you little shits!" as he storm off out the district.

"Akito are you ok?" ask mitsuru.

Akito didn't answer but ran off toward the manor.

"What was that all about? Is he really akito brother?" ask naruto.

"Yeah---akito mother ran from their father who was a wife beater, she took akito but left kaito cause he act like the father." Said mitsuru.

"Damn---well we need to make sure he stay away from akito." Said naruto.

"Ditto---anyway time for training, sano been waiting long enough." Said mitsuru.

"Ok" as he and mitsuru left and head toward the manor.

Once inside the manor.

"Welcome back brother, akito ran to his room in a hurry. Is everything ok? " ask sano who fixes his glasses.

"Sano we met him." Was his only reply as he walk to the training room.

"Met who?"

"Kaito wanijima he akito elder brother." Said mitsuru.

"Oh my---konoha crocodile himself." Said sano.

"Don't worry about it, now it time for training." Said mitsuru.

Both he and sano went to go join naruto in the training room, all three of them have one thing in mind protect akito and agito from kaito.

End chapter.

A.N: Next chapter will be a timeskip where mikan is a genin and she meet ume and a familiar super pervert….oh my I hope I didn't reveal much on who it is. Anyway I back with this story and yes I need a beta readers. After the mikan chapter it will be a big timeskip where naruto became a genin, the event of the scroll still happen except naruto was hired by the hokage to catch mizuki. See you all later.


	10. Chapter 10

Legend of the Clan

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything from Air gear.

Chapter name: Five Years later.

"What your position to the target?" said a young woman.

"We ten feet near the target. I'm position behind a rock. Horn king is to the left near some tree, Water queen is to my right near another big rock." Said a young pink hair girl.

"Good. Listen up, team Sleeping forest prepare to capture target in 3---2---GO!" Said the jonin woman.

The three genin jump from their hiding spot, and dive toward their target. Attempting to capture it by any mean.

Scene change: Thirty minutes later in the mission office.

"Well done team Sleeping Forest. Now for your next mission another D-rank where you must babysit my grandson----" He never got to finish cause the girl with pink short hair wearing an outfit similar to what Tenten wear except it orange and have the Uzumaki crest on the front decide she had enough. She kept slamming her hands on the table with an angry look across her face. Her teammate who look like a young Chun Li and wore a white outfit version with her headband across her fore head, began to worry. "Uh,oh" was her only response. Her other teammate who wore a black karate gi and wore a hat with two devil horn he wore his headband on his right arm. He just shook his head like he see this many time before. "Tsk tsk, always so quick to go violence eh Mikan."

"Shut your trap Gabishi. I'm just getting sick of these missions we done enough already---twenty D-rank missions and most of it involve that Feline from hell called Tora!" said Mikan.

"Mikan! Young lady you will show some respect toward lord Hokage! Forgive me my lord; they're under stress from the last----

"Rika, it alright, I know how they must feel. So Mikan I take it that you feel you above D-rank missions?" She folded her arms and stare. "Sigh, you must understand that this is for your own good. Newly genin teams are require performing at least forty D-rank missions before you at least get a higher mission. It the only way to gain more experience before you send on dangerous missions----Mikan are you even listening." Said the Third, watching Mikan with her back turn talking about her brothers latest schemes. "MIKAN!" yelld the Third, as he rub his temple with both his hands.

"I heard you old man, but still our team is ready for at least one C-rank mission, And to matter worse there the chunin exams coming up in the rain village. At least we could do is get one mission to see if we even ready for the chunin exams. Once my four brothers become genins they too will follow my ways."

"Hmm, fine I will give you four a C-rank mission but only one." He pulled out a scroll from the desk and hand it to Rika. "Your mission is to destroy a group of bandits west of here. Word of advice these bandits are known for raping female no matter how young they are take caution when dealing with them."

"Yes lord Hokage. Team you heard our Lord go and get ready and meet me at the Village gate in an hour." She spoke softly toward her team. "Yes Rika sensei." They left the room leaving only Rika and the Third.

"Rika, on your way back you should be able to run into Jiraiya."

"That dirty old man is coming back how that possible I thought he was going solo trying to get info on that group?" ask Rika.

"He is but I called for him back."

"Is it about Naruto abilities?" She asked.

"…."

Will you think Naruto will behave around Jiraiya? What if he find out that Jiraiya is godfather and wasn't there for him when he was growing up."

"Which is why you must tell him never to mention he is god father or the fact he the fourth sensei. There know doubt in my mind that he snapped."

"The yellow flash and the red death, they're---dead right?" Ask Rika.

"…."

"Sigh, Never mind I take my leave lord Hokage." She reached the door and looked back. "If only the council didn't blocked me from taking Naruto in then we wouldn't have this problem." She left the room to go get ready herself.

The Third looked toward the Hokage faces from his windows. "Dark times are coming. For everyone sake I hope you and her do not come back from whatever you are."

Two hour later near the Bandit base.

"Ok Team I scout the surrounding area within that base of their. Not one shinobi among them so we shouldn't have too much trouble. There are two hostages there holding up the northwest section of the camp."

"Sensei what the plan-n?" said a frighten Om.

"It simple Om you are a long ranged fighter so hit them from distance but stay hidden you can do more damage. I deal with any bandit patrolling the area along with their boss. Gabishi and Mikan you secure the hostages and bring to Om. If any bandit escape help Om dispatch them."

"Sensei you mean to tell us we must killed t-them?" Ask Mikan.

"I know you all sound by this but this is a life of Shinobi you either killed or be killed we are tools to this life. But you being scared are a signs of you being human and that good. When this is over I'll talked you guys through it. Now we wait for night time the perfect time to strike, and Mikan you ask for this so brace yourself."

8pm at the front of the gates of the bandits' camp.

"You know Gary it makes you think if that little girl we got will be so devoid of life like her mother." Said one of the bandit.

"Well Mitch that only because her mother loss the will to live I mean watching your own four year old son get killed with your husband will do that to a person. Beside that girl haven't said a word when she saw us gangbang her mother. Man what a piece of ass she is her daughter will hopefully be like her if not we can always put it in her if you know what I mean." He chuckled.

"I get what you mean Mitch." He smiled back.

A gust of leaves picked up in front of the two. Without warning they find themselves trapped in a genjutsu that involve red roses. Within second they dropped to the ground bloods leaking out their necks. The genjutsu dispelled and in it place stood Rika with two kunai in each her hands. No regret or remorse on her face as she dragged the lifeless bodies from view and into the woods. Her Genin team froze up having to witness what they sensei done. Reality seeking in within they grew panic, and that when Rika appear behind them with a serious look.

"Snap out of it! In this life there no time to freeze up other wise you end of like those bandits. Death is apart of this life I seen worse things happen to kids like you, some are scar for life and others aren't around. You three chose this path for yourself nobody force you to become a shinobi. Being a shinobi is not fun and games when I was younger I went through the same things you kids went through, I become a shinobi thinking it was fun games boy I learned the hard way."

She threw a kunai toward a tree to her left. Out of the shadow of the tree came a white hair man dressed like a sage. Om and Mikan had no clue if this guy was friendly or not, Gabishi have a smile on his face knowing who he is from the history books; Rika looked disgusted because the said guy was staring at her well more like her breast with a blush on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" ask Mikan.

"Dear god of all time to show up!" said Rika.

"Whoa. It Jiraiya one of the legendary Sannin. He the great toad sage!" said Gabishi.

"That right from the legendary toad mountain, a hero of heroes, and a man of men. The legendary toad sage; Jiraiya have returned!" He stated while doing a kabuki dance. Rika rubbed her head, Om stared, Mikan laugh alittle, and Gabishi was bowing repeatly with a huge grin.

"He also a legendary pervert who write those dirty books."

Jiraiya fall face first behind her comment.

"Sensei that not fair! Icha Icha series are nothing more than arts!" Gabishi said in his defense.

"My mom said those books make you are evil." Said Om.

"More like degrading toward women." Add Rika.

"Those are the books that old man being reading when he think he alone---I don't know I thought volume 1 and 2 was great." Said Mikan, which Rika and Om looked at her in disbelieve.

Rika picked up Jiraiya and put him in a headlock, attempting to choke him to death. "You see what your Dirty books done! You corrupted two of my students and one of them is a girl!"

"Rika babe---ack---not---my---fault---I was---trying." She kept putting on more pressure. Jiraiya squeeze her breasts with his free hands hoping Rika would let. His attempts work however in her rage she punched him in a tree. Jiraiya get up rubbing his jaw. "Damn---you keep that up I think you related to Tsunade. To think this is the thanks I get consider of helping you and your team."

"Fine, you can help but we not going to be done between us. For now dirty old sage help me take down the boss of these bandits."

"Alrighty."

Team Sleeping forest and Jiraiya got to work. They follow the part swifty and spared not one bandit. Mikan and Gabishi got to the hostages tent. She went in while Gabishi stood watch outside. Mikan noticed a nude woman with her throat slit and next to her is a little girl with black hair in beat up clothing crying her eyes out. To Mikan in a split second she saw the girl as naruto. As soon as she got close the girl notices her.

"St-tay b-back!" said the frighten girl.

"Don't worry I'm not the bad guy I'm here to save you."

"W-what about my mommy?"

"I'm sorry there nothing I could do."

"Noooo---ack." She got chop on the back of her head knocking her out cold.

"I'm sorry but we must leave."She picked her up and left the tent.

A dark shadows loom over the land of fire and Mikan pray her brothers are safe and no matter what she take care of this girl and give her a good life.

End Chapter.


End file.
